Keeping your distance
by Beingamazing
Summary: Khushi has been losing love for Arnav. Khushi is having there second child. What will happen when Khushi's childhood friend comes back. Does Arnav believe that Khushi and her friend are having an affair. Is that is what is keeping there distance. Will they get back together. Who knows?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Iss pyaar ko kya naam doon. All characters are the same as the TV show. Also some characters that are in the story are my own creation.**

 **Note before you read the story:**

Prologue

Payal even though being Khushi older sister and being the youngest daughter also being khushi's older sister and the younger daughter-law to the Raizadas. She was the first get pregnant in the family. But not the first to have a child. After coming back to India for bit. Payal was holding one baby and Akash holding the other one. Khushi came running towards Payal and Akash and then the rest of the Raizadas came. Well they found out one was a boy and one was girl. Seeing this made Arnav want to expand his family. The twin babys names were Ajay and Arya Singh Raizada. Arnav has been planning to take Khushi on a honeymoon but Khushi was always busy with the Dubba business and the helping Payal and Anjil. He really didn't want Khushi not be with her sister at this time because he knew that Payal was going to need her now.

Anjil was hurt but has been healing. But now she is as happy as can be. She sometimes goes to Austria with NK, because she feels as if never tends to spend time with him and that she only spends time with all the others. She has gone traveling on her own to Holland(also other countries) and she has friends in India and Internationally kinda meaning she more famous than her brother Mr. ASR. But for now Anjil is staying in India and is going to start to go to school.

Khushi, Arnav and Arava on the hand have been busy all the time Khushi with her Dabba business and Arnav with ASR designs. Arnav and. Khushi have tired having alone time but because they were busy they don't get time

Chapter 1

She did not tell me

It has been a long time since Arnav has seen his Khushi because of work and now was going to miss her more when she told me that she was going to meet her friend in Italy, but thats all she told him and also she had told him the second last day before she left. She only told Arnav that her friend's name was Varun Kashyap (so kind of realized that Khushi' bs friend was a boy) but to get to point that why was she telling him now he did not understand. so he started asking her questions (has her husband i should know this) he does love her and she has told him everything after they "officially" got married, So he was shocked that she did not tell this before. But he did remember how they started their conversation it was really strange why she was packing her bags and she thought he did not notice but he clearly could see what she was doing and the first thought in his head was that she was leaving him again but then again he didn't do anything hurtful and he has always and will love her, he did not understand. But this how their conversation went.

"I hope Arnavij doesn't come."

"Arnav walks in"

" Khushi what are you doing, i was looking for you downstairs until Di told me you were here."

"I'm sorry Arnavji i was just cleaning my clothes."

"But Khushi we servants to do this."

"No my clothes are delicate so need to hand wash them."

"I can ask Hari Prakash to do it for you specially."

"No thank you Arnavji, I can do it myself."

"Okay Khushi and why is there a bag on the bed and why are clothes in it?"

"Oh that Arnavji is that some of my dresses are ripped because of the washing machine."

"Okay Khushi but looks like it is all your clothes are ripped."

"Yes Arnavji they all are if you look closely. If you want look for yourself. (God dammit Khushi why did you say that) If you believe me."

"If you don't mind I will."

"Sure Arnavji go a head."

"Arnav drops his suitcase and walks up to the bed to where the bag is until Khushi stops him."

"Khushi move out the way I want to see what happened to beautiful and colourful clothes."

"Arnavji!"

"Yes Khushi."

"My clothes are not actually broken."

"What!? Are you lying to me also are you sure let me check."

"No i'm not Arnavji and I am very sure of it."

"Okay Khushi, so why are you packing your bags. Oh wait are you leaving me again because I didn't do anything to hurt you but if I did I am sorry."

"Oh no it's nothing like that Arnavji."

"Okay so why are you packing."

"errrrr."

"Just tell me Khushi, it's not like i will get angry."

"Okay I will tell but u better not get angry."

"Okay Khushi, I won't."

"Well Arnavji."

"Okay Khushi. Please continue."

"So Arava and me are going to Italy tomorrow to meet my friend Varun Kashyap because he is getting married in two months and I promised that would go to support him(She said quickly) because he always has nervous breakdowns and I promised I was the one who would help him on his big day make it happen right. So he told me that I made promise and so should not break it and he knew I wasn't the type of person to break promises and so I said yes to come and so told him that on one condition that I was bringing Arava with me and he was fine with it ."

The only things that Arnav had gotten from what Khushi had said was"I am going to Italy tomorrow with Arava".

"What your going to Italy tomorrow!"

"Yea."

"Also does Arava know."

"Yes Arnavji, he knows."

"Why didn't you tell me before."

"Aaaah well I thought you wouldn't let me."

"Really did you think that I wouldn't let you but the only thing is that you could have told me before because then I would be able to come because now I am busy with.

"Oh you don't have to come Arnavji. If you have work then you should stay."

After Khushi said this it kind of hurt me but I knew that she love and that is all that mattered.

"You sure Khushi?"

"Yes I am sure."

"Also when did you and Arava get your visa to go to Italy."

"Oh I was going to ask you but you were always busy so I asked Anjiliji and she helped me with everything and also she just said that I was your wife and they accepted my request."

"Oh okay, you guys enjoy your trip tomorrow."

"Thanks Arnavji and why are telling me now aren't you going to send me off."

"I will try."

"No you won't, you will."

"Okay Khushi whatever you say."

And as Arnav said that, he walked away.

"I know you won't let me if I tell you that I am pregnant." Khushi said under her breath. Arnav turns to face her again.

"Khushi."

"Yes Arnavji."

"Did you say anything."

"Oh no (Thank god I didn't say it that loud) I don't remember saying anything other than I just said."

"Oh okay."

As Arnav walked away, Khushi let out a sigh. Which Arnav heard and then he wonders why she sighed.

Chapter 2

Khushi's little secret

Arava was so excited that he looked like he was on a sugar rush. While Khushi was excited but she was calm because inside because she felt guilty because she didn't tell Arnav that she was pregnant because 2 weeks and she was lucky because Arnav was always busy and so when she found out it was only Jiji, nani,Anjiliji and Nk knew because she was kitchen and she fainted and the four of them found her lying on the floor unconscious and Di had called the doctor and the doctor told them that Khushi was pregnant. All four of them wanted to have a big party (luckily Arnav was not at home because he would have not let her do anything and watch her like she was piece of glass that should not touch the floor) but Khushi being her stubborn self told them not as she did not want one and did not want Arnavji to know but all them were telling her that he had a right to know and she knew too but if did tell him, he would not let fly free like a carefree bird but one that is always locked up in it's cage. So they all told her when you are ready tell him we are not going to force you and we won't tell Arnavji. Once Arnavji came home the four of them couldn't stop smiling and they tried to hold it in the truth and not tell him. Arnav saw his Di but she acting so different.

"Di"

"Yes Chote."

"Why are smiling and giggling."

"Oh come on Chote you know that I am always like this."

"I know that Di but once you saw me coming you wouldn't stop smiling."

"Wow Chote, now you don't want me to smile that you have just come from work and I am so happy to see you back."

"Oh come on Di you know that I go to work that I will always be back and it's not like I just came back from a business trip."

"Okay whatever you say Chote, I am just happy to see you."

"Also Di."

"yes Chote."

"How's Khushi."

"Oh Khushiji,she is fine (Di said with a giggle)."

And After Arnav just walked upstairs. At the sametime Payal was telling Akash what had happened today and she told him to keep it a secret from Arnav. Arnav came to the room to find his Khushi by the poolside helping Arava with his homework. Also Arava now knew that he might get a baby sister or brother but Khushi told him not to tell Arnav anything as she would tell him when he was feeling better and not angry because Arnav would always be stressed out. So she believed she not tell him and now it was Arava turn to smile and giggle. Well he did not understand why everyone was giggling. So he decided to ask his beautiful wife why.

"khushi?"

"Yes Arnavji."

"Why are people so happy."

"Arnavji is it wrong to be happy like I am happy to see you."

"No I don't mean it like that it is just that everyone is just giggling at me."

I the middle Arava started to giggle.

"See Khushi thats what I mean why am I that funny."

"I guess so" said Khushi starting to giggle too."

"Okay fine then, if that's it and then continue laughing and I will do what I usually do."

"Okay Arnavji as you say."

Then Arnav walked as he heard his wife and son laugh. Which he thought was really cute.

Back to present: Also Khushi was sad because she was leaving the love of her life behind and going to Italy she had nothing to do there but she also had to keep promise to best friend. She wanted him to come but she knew that it was best for him to stay because he did not get enough sleep and he was running around like a freak screaming at everyone because how much work he had. She always did what was best for him so knew that leaving him here was the best. Khushi had been thinking and it had been Arnav who had shaken her out of her frozen state.

"Khushi!'

"What, who, where, oh it's just you Arnavji and you know you scared me."

"Well Khushi, what you doing you were putting things in your purse and you stopped and froze like statue and by the way you looked like a very hot statue."

"Why thank you and I was thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"About you Arnavji."

"What about me Khushi."

"That I am doing something right by leaving you and going to Italy with Arava."

"You are right about leaving me here but I believe that you could have told me before. Also I will try to come if I can do work from Italy."

"No it's fine Arnavji."

"You sure Khushi."

"Yes Arnavji."

"Okay Khushi, Whatever you say."

As Khushi was about to say something to Arnav is when Arava came into there room and screamed "Mommmmm! Time to go!" After she replied "Yes it is" and walked out of the room with her bag and Arnav holding her hand.

Chapter 3

A wonderful dropoff

Payal and Anjiliji were talking to Khushi about how she could not go. It's best for her to stay for her, the baby and Arnav. But they knew that Khushi was stubborn so they let her have her way.

"Khushiji I think me and Payalji think that you shouldn't go."

"Why shouldn't I made promise and I am not going to break it."

"Please Khushi."

"No jiji."

"Fine did u at least tell Arnavji about the baby."

"No."

Khushi had said simply as if it was not a big deal."

"What!"

Both Anjiliji and Payal said in unison.

"Khushi you should tell him he is your husband and he should know."

"I know that jiji but I am not ready yet."

"But Khushi. If you don't tell him I will."

"Payalji. I think Khushiji should do it is her job to do so and it is her baby. So we should not interfere. Also Khushiji you should tell him as soon as possible is all I have to say to you Khushiji and also have a good flight."

"Okay Anjiliji I will and thank you."

"Have good flight Khushi."

Payal said with tears.

"Thanks jiji and don't worry I will come back."

They had said their goodbyes and gave each other hugs. As they were talking Arava was with nani and Nk. While Anjil, Payal and Khushi were talking Arnav was with Akash. Akash was talking to his brother. But all Arnav could see was Khushi. He wasn't even paying attention to what Akash was saying.

"Bhai."

"Yes Akash."

"I got sent some papers that I am going to need to get signs once we get home."

"Bhai."

"Yes Akash."

"You also have a meeting with Mr. Raj tomorrow."

After he said that is when he realized that his bhai was staring at Khushiji.

"Bhai go and talk to her. We will talk to tomorrow."

"Oh sorry Akash. I wasn't listening."

"It's alright bhai and now go talk to her."

The two them had left Khushi and Payal gone to Akash and Anjil went to where nani, Arava, Arya and Ajay was. While Khushi stood in same place and was checking the time. While Arnav walked towards her. And as he walked towards her she noticed him. So she stopped looking at her watch and turned to face him.

"Khushi."

" Yes Arnavji."

Khushi said with tears in her eyes and as she cried, he wiped her tears away with is hand gently.

"Don't cry Khushi."

"How am I not supposed to cry."

"It's making me feel bad that I am not coming with you."

"No it's better if you stay and finish your work."

"Well all I can say is that I will miss you."

"I miss you too."

After that they had a long hug. Until the called her on the speaker.

"Miss Razida come to the gate 2."

But before she left, she took Arnav's hand on her stomach. And before Arnav could say anything. Called Arava and took him by the hand and they both gave everyone their final goodbyes. Before she went through she gave Arnav a wink and then they left.

Chapter 4

Thinking

It while for Arnav to understand what Khushi was trying to him. He was at home and on his laptop when he realized that his Khushi was pregnant. He should have known when she put hand on her stomach and the wink before she left was to confirm it and now he also realized why everyone was giggling at him. But now Arnav regretted letting Khushi go because it would have been better if she stayed. He would have went in her place. But he knew that is his Khushi was stubborn, so he was going to have let go anyway. But now all he was thinking about was getting in contact Khushi as much as he can or him even going to Italy.

Chapter 5

On the aeroplane

Khushi was excited and so Arava. They were lucky they were sitting by the window and they got the whole row to themselves. Arava wouldn't calm down so Khushi couldn't put on the seat belt. So Khushi turned off her phone and got comfortable before she tried again and finally Arava had calm down.

"Mom I am so excited."

"I know sweetheart. I am excited too. Also I need to put your seatbelt on."

"Okay Mom."

After Khushi puts on Arava's seat belt. Arava looks out the window as Khushi looks at all the books that were in front of her. As Khushi is about to the pilot says that they are ready for take off.

"Mom."

"Yes Arava."

"It looks beautiful outside and the sky looks like you and dad smiling."

"Thank you sweet heart."

"Come look out the window."

The pilot tells them they are ready for take off.

"Mom."

"Yes Arava darling."

"Will you hold my hand because I am scared."

"Sure sweetheart and you don't have to be scared."

"You sure mom."

"Yes Arava. I am sure look out the window and you won't be scared."

"Okay mom."

And after Arava said that he looked out the window (still holding his mom's hand) wasn't scared anymore.

Once they were officially up Khushi looked the window to see a beautiful sky and thought to herself that Arava was right. But looked more like she was seeing Arnav and when she turned on her phone she saw 25 missed calls from her Arnavji and she decided to call him. But before she thought he might have called because he had gotten what she was trying to tell him (that she was pregnant) and then she regretted telling him. So she took the risk of calling him.

Once Khushi had called Arnav saw it was and took it right before the second ring was about to ring.

"Hello Arnavji."

"Hi Khushi."

"How does being on an aeroplane for the first time."

"It feels great Arnavji. I just wish you were here and then it be the best."

"Khushi can I ask you something."

"You know that you can ask me anything so what's the point in asking me."

"Okay Khushi. Wanna make something sure with you."

"Okay go ahead Arnavji."

"Khushi are you pregnant."

"Yes Arnavji. i found out two weeks ago."

"Wait what, did you just say two weeks ago."

"Yes Arnavji, two weeks ago."

As Khushi said it with casualty. Arnav started freaking out because he let his son but more importantly his wife (wouldn't care as much but he might have missed her, she wasn't pregnant) but because she was he was ang shocked and frustrated.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I knew that you wouldn't let me do anything, you won't get your job done and you start freaking out about both me and work."

"Well Kumari Gupta Singh Raizada I freaking out right now."

"Well I am sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Well you better be."

"Can we talk about something else, I don't want to talk about it now. How about when I am in Italy?"

"Sure Khushi. What's Arava doing?"

"He is looking out the window."

"Wait a second."

"Sure Khushi."

Arnav could hear Khushi ask Arava if wanted to talk to him.

"Arava."

"Yes mom."

"Would you like to talk to dad?"

"Yes I would like to talk to dad."

So Khushi handed the phone to Arava.

"Hello? Dad do you hear me?"

"I hear loud and clear champ."

"What are you doing?"

"I am doing my work and what are you doing."

"I am looking outside the window and looking at how everything is tiny and how the sky changes beautiful colours."

"Wow lucky you and that sounds wonderful."

"I wish you could come."

"I wish I could come to."

"What is everyone doing."

"Anjil aunty is at the temple, Payal aunty is with Anjil aunty, Akash uncle is at work and nani is with Laxmi."

"Oh."

"Also champ can ask you something?"

"You know there point in asking me. I am your son so I am going to have to tell you anything and everything."

"Okay Arava. Do you that mom is having a baby."

"Yes I do."

"When she tell you."

"Two weeks ago. She lying bed and everyone went to do there own work and so she asked me how I would feel if I had a baby sister or brother and I was like it would be fun and then she said that she was going to have a baby sister or brother and I got so excited! And she told me that she loved me no matter what and she would treat us both equal because she will love both of us equal."

Arnav happy to hear that his Khushi would love no matter what even if he wasn't their biological son. That she would love him even if they were having another baby. But he was shocked that his son even knew that his mom, his Khushi was having a baby.

"That's wonderful to hear."

"Yes I know. Do want to talk to mom."

"Yes I would champ and I hope you have a great trip and call when you get to Italy."

"Mom!"

"Yes Arava and calm down you are going to disturb the other passengers."

"Okay mom and dad would like talk to you."

"Okay Arava."

After that Arava passed the phone to his mom.

"Hello Arnavji."

"Yes Khushi."

"I think we should talk about it later."

"I think so too."

"Okay I am going to hang up now."

"Okay. Oh wait have good flight and call me when you get to Italy."

"Okay bye Arnavji and I love you."

"I love too. Bye."

"Don't say bye. Say see you soon."

"Okay and don't say that too."

And with that Khushi hung up with little tears in eyes and Arava calming her down. While in India Arnav sighed with relief that she and Arava were fine and that she make there safely and now all thought now was how was he going to go Italy to see and be with his Khushi. But he never to ask how long she was staying there, but he didn't care all now cared about was Khushi, Arava and the new baby. Mostly Khushi.

Chapter 6

A new friend

Back on the plane Khushi was crying and Arava calming her down till one the stewards came with drinks and started to talk to her.

"Mom it's fine. Calm down mom. It's alright. Dad might come to the wedding."

"No Arava, I wish he was here by my, by our side. The baby would want that too."

"But mom you should at least calm down."

The stewards came to there aisle.

"Excuse me ma'am would like anything to drink."

But before Khushi could answer. Arava spoke up.

"I would like some juice please and my mom would some water."

"Here you go."

"Thank you (they both said at the sametime)."

"No problem and by the way my name is Mina."

"Well hi Mina, my name is Khushi.

"Why are you crying? May ask?"

"Oh I just miss my husband."

"Well don't worry."

"Trust me I miss my mom too, I am the middle child what can when my three brothers and two are in university and the other is older and so I have to take care of her. But my older brother said I should follow my dreams and my dream was to tour the world and so I am doing it. But I might go back to India again but I am not sure and after a while my mother died after a hard battle with cancer and the sad thing is that I told while I was on plane to California."

"I am so sorry for your lose."

"It's alright Khushi. It's life we have so we live as much as we can before the time runs out. Also sorry Khushi I am going to serve the others and then we will talk."

"Okay Mina."

"Bye."

"Bye."

After talking to Mina (the whole time Khushi and Mina, Arava was playing on his Ipad) and , Khushi was much better and now she wanted to Mina again. So she waited and so she would look down the aisle once in a while and finally Mina came.

"Hi Khushi!"

"Hi Mina."

"You should have seen my mom, she wouldn't stop looking for you and she wouldn't stop waiting for you that she."

"Arava!"

"Sorry mom."

"It's alright Khushi. I really wanted to talk to you to because you the first ever passenger I have talked to because usually don't talk to people because I am not a people person and usually I don't do this job, usually stay in the back. But I was forced to do this and I happy now that was because I got to meet you and I am lucky to say that you are my first friend."

"What an honour Mina."

Mina and Khushi talked about there past and then she talked about the baby and why she came. The whole time they were talking Arava was talking to Arnav and the others through Khushi's phone and he talked about what happened. They talked till (both Mina and Khushi and Arava and Arnav) it was night and then they said their goodnights and they both Arava and Khushi were asleep.

Chapter 7

Bored Arava

Well Arava was really bored he didn't know what to do there was nothing to do so he called Arnav.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Dad?"

"Yes Arava."

"What are doing also sorry if bothered you at work."

"No Arava I don't have work so it is alright. I am just sitting by the pool thinking and how's mom."

"She's good talking to her friend who is a stewardess and her name is Mina. She is pretty but not as pretty as mom. Also what are you thinking about?"

"Oh just about you, mom and the baby and wow Arava."

"Well I have work to do so I will call you tomorrow."

"Nooo!"

"Why I have to go Arava I will talk to you later."

"But I am so bored."

"Fine do want to talk to nani."

"Yes I would."

So Arnav gave the phone to nani and he could hear nani tell stories about his parents and other stories. Finally nani had stopped because Arava had fallen asleep and so had Khushi because of her talking with Mina.

Chapter 8

On the other side

Arnav was sitting by the pool when Anjil walked in.

"Chote."

"Yes Di."

"Don't you have work to do."

"No I don't Di."

"Well I have never seen you like this. May I also ask you question."

"You know that as my sister, you can ask me anything."

"You sure Chote."

"Yes Di,I am very sure.

"Okay so what are you thinking about?"

"I am just thinking about Khushi, Arava and t baby."

By that Anjil was so shocked that he knew and happy that she didn't have to keep it a secret anymore.

"Chote."

"Yes Di."

"What baby?"

"Oh Khushi told me she was pregnant."

"Well how does it feel to be a dad."

"It feels great Di."

"Well Chote."

"Yes Di."

"I am planning to go back to school."

"Why Di?"

"Well Chote I feel that because I am no longer anyone's wife. I have the freedom to do anything I want and anything I please. So have thought about it and surely ready to go to school. I am telling you this to give you heads up because I know what you will do. Also I talked nani and she was fine and so Chote there is nothing to worry about. "

"But Di."

"Oh shut up Chote, I am not a baby anymore and I don't have a baby anymore so I am now a single girl on a new journey, but you Chote are the baby and you and Khushiji are having baby and so you have a succeed the journey that was written for you."

Arnav was shocked and surprised and he was speechless so this all he could say.

"Okay Di good luck.

"Thank you Chote."

"I knew you would turn around Chote" Anjil said with a smile.

Anjil left with smile on face and told everyone about that Khushi had told him about the baby. On the other hand Arnav was now thinking about calling Khushi telling her about him wanting to be there and that is when Arava called.

Chapter 9

Finally in Italy

The pilot finally said they now in Italy and Arava and Khushi couldn't stop being happy. After they had landed Khushi and Mina had talk for the finally time while Arava sat looking around till a man came up to him.

"Khushi I am going to miss you."

"I am going to miss you too Mina."

"I hope we can meet up and I hope you can come to friends wedding."

"Well you are lucky because I live here and India and I am on a little break and then I will be flying again."

"So I will see you soon no goodbyes."

"I will see you soon too."

As they (Khushi and Mina) talked a man came up to Arava and started talking to him.

"So you must be Arava."

"How do you know me and who are you."

"Oh sorry my name is Varun Kashyap, Khushi's friend and you must be her son, she has told me a lot about you."

Right before Arava was going to speak Khushi came.

"Varun!"

Khushi!"

They came into a hug,

"It's been so long,"

"I know right.'

"How's everything and how's Arnav?"

"Everything is good but the only thing is that I am pregnant but I don't care but Arnav cares and Arnav is being a freak because of his work."

"Khushi, you could have told me before that you were pregnant then I would have not asked you to come."

"But now that you made the promise you are getting married and so I don't want to break that promise and we will talk when we get home and I want to meet your girlfriend."

"Okay Khushi. lets go."

"Come Arava."

And with that Arava took his mom's hand and listened to them talk. They had gotten into the car and it was beautiful and it had a little horse on the front and they got in and as Khushi and Varun talked Arava looked around.

"Varun."

"Yes Khushi."

"I want to learn english."

"Okay Khushi why are you asking me."

"You might know where so. I want to ask you."

"I know a good school and you can learn English and Italian there too if you like."

"Also Varun."

"Yes Khushi."

" I love your car will you teach me how to drive one so I can go around Italy and a question what city is this?"

" This is Milan and it is the fashion district and I am one of it's famous designers of wedding gowns and sure Khushi but not now because of the baby no. But I will drive you and Arava around."

"okay."

Finally they had gotten to Varun house it was like the Raizada mansion but bigger and better. Arava and Khushi loved it, but one thing was missing Arnav. Once they got in they saw beautiful gowns and drawn designs on the wall.

"Sorry Khushi for the mess it's just that I am also having a fashion show in two months."

"It's alright."

"But before anything and everything I will show both your rooms and let settle in and have a rest before we all talk and go outside."

"okay."

And with that Varun showed them their rooms and the rooms were so different from the house because it made just for them.

"Also Khushi.

"Yes Varun."

"Right when you said that you were coming I changed two of my best rooms just for the two of you."

"Oh Varun, you know you didn't have to that."

"Khushi you are like my sister so deserve this."

"Now you should go rest and I will show Arava his room."

"Okay Varun see you."

"See you too."

chapter 10

The talk

After Varun had left Khushi locked the door and cried for bit before she called Arnav.

"Hello."

"Arnav Singh Raizada."

Just hearing that made Khushi cry more and once she cried on the other side Arnav heart beat increased speed and realized who he was talking to.

"Hello Khushi."

"How did you know it was me (she said between tears)."

"I just know Khushi."

"I am finally in Italy and I asked Varun if I could learn English and Italian in a school he knows and did you know that Varun is a fashion designer like you it is just that he is in the wedding industry."

"WOW Khushi. I have to meet your friend and can we talk about the baby."

"Sure everyone knows except my family. But I am guessing Payal would have told them and I don't want a big ceremony now. I just want time to myself and helping with Varun's wedding it might help me think and I think that it is best that you don't come."

"But why Khushi?"

"I just don't feel that you shouldn't come Arnavji."

"But Khushi. I want to come for the baby's sake. But I want to see you and Arava too."

"But need some time and so when I am ready, I will call you."

"Okay Khushi" he said with a sigh.

There was no point in arguing with Khushi because she was always very stubborn and always got what she wanted and so did Arava. So Arnav let it past and they started talking tell it was night in Italy and day in India.

Chapter 11

Hitting it off

But the other hand Arava and Varun were hitting it off.

"Well do you like Italy ? Arava ."

"Yes I love it and can ask you a question."

"Sure go ahead."

"how do you know my mom."

"Well me and your mom used be the best of friends and we still are. I met your mom when I was age. In school she stood out to me. After I moved to Italy because I wanted to get away from the family disgrace of my older brother dying. He was the perfect brother my parents loved because all american son. I guess but as I was saying Arava. My parents didn't care for my sister and me. That my parents killed themselves because they couldn't handle the fact that are older brother is no longer on earth so yea. But my brother was a good guy, he cared about us more than are parents did. Well I never told you how he died so I will tell you. Well we ended up in a car crash because a drunk guy he was riding truck hit our car and I survived with only some injuries, somehow while my brother was brain dead. After my parents heard that they cursed me and so I came here. But as that was going on I met Khushi, she looked like goddess even then. Her family was nice offered to let us stay with them. When we stayed I saw Payal and Khushi as my own sisters and their parents as parents never had. Even if they weren't my biological parents they were like that to me and after a while me my sister decided to come to Italy. Actually I chose Italy and she chose to live in California. "

"That is really sad actually Khushi and Arnav are not my biological parents but I love them as if they were my biological parents and love you as my biological uncle Varun because you saw my mother Khushi as a sister."

"Why thank you Arava. That's a big honour."

"No problem Varun uncle."

"Well were here get freshed up and get some rest. I will see you later."

"Wait!"

"Yes Arava."

"What's your sisters name?"

"Her name is Mina."

"Oh okay Varun uncle. thnaks."

"No problem Arava and you know that you can ask me anything. My life is a open book so if want to ask me anything you can."

"I know Varun uncle, see you later."

"See you later Arava."

And with that Arava locked the door and as he turned to see the room his mouth fell open to see the beautiful blue walls to the playstation, xbox and will also a tv on the wall ( that were all new editions) and to the race car bed and he thought to himself for bit and then unpacked and freshened up and layed on the bed and turned on the tv and slowly went to sleep.

Chapter 12

Bad dreams

Once Khushi had gotten out the shower and changed to a beautiful sari. But she couldn't stop thinking about the talk her and Arnav had this morning, she wanted to call him and tell him she loved him and that she wanted him to come but then on the other side of her told her, she should talk to him tomorrow because she must have hurt him saying that she didn't want him. But Khushi trying not to think about it turned on the tv and started watching and then she remembered Arava and she walked to his room and saw that he was asleep and the tv was on but she was shocked see his room it was like the one that Arnav had made for Arava. which made tear up a bit. Khushi walked in and turned off the tv and turned off the light and closed the door and walked away. She went back to her room and sat on the bed and continued watching tv till she too was tired. As Khushi slept she had a weird dream, no it is not a dream it was nightmare. In the dream Arnav was doing his drive to clear his frustrations, she didn't know why but in the end Arnav speeds up and truck comes and hits him, she hears one heart beat and then the dream stopped.

"Arnavji!" Khushi screams.

Once she starts screaming Varun and Arava come running in.

"Khushiji what happened?"

"I saw Arnavji getting hit by a car and hear his heartbeat stop."

"Call him! Now!"

"Okay Khushiji I will, Arava stay with Khushiji and calm her down."

"Got it. Varun uncle. "

After that Varun runs to the living room and gets the phone dials the Raizada household.

"Hello."

"Hi who is this."

"This Khushiji friend Varun."

"Oh hi Varunji it's me Payal."

"Oh hi Payalji, can ask you something."

"Yes you can."

"Is Arnavji there I need to talk to him and fast."

"Okay I will."

After saying that Payal ran upstairs and knocked the door.

"Hello Arnavji."

"Yes Payalji do have to talk to me."

"oh no."

"So why did you knock is there something else."

"Oh no it's from Italy."

Arnav walked to the door and took the phone from Payal and spoke.

"Hello Arnav Singh Raizada speaking."

"Oh thank god it's you."

"Who is this ?"

"Oh sorry this is Varun, Khushi's friend."

"Oh okay."

"Can you wait second."

"Sure."

Varun called Arava down to the living room.

"Arava!"

"Yes Varun uncle!"

"First ask Khushiji if she wants to talk to Arnav and then come down get the phone when she is more calm!"

"Okay!"

Varun went back to Arnav and now after hearing what Varun said he started to freak out.

"Hello? You there."

"Yes I am what happened to Khushi and the baby."

"Oh she is fine just a bad dream."

Arnav then thought "Why are they calling me if it's just a dream." and then he heard Arava call Varun.

"Varun uncle."

"Yes Arava."

"She is somewhat calm but she wants to talk to dad."

"Okay I will come up."

And then with that Varun was in Khushi's room and gave her the phone before she talked to Arnav she told them to get out and so Varun told Arava to go to bed and he give him updates tomorrow and that he will stay and Varun stayed outside of Khushi's room just incase while Arava went to bed. But in Khushi's room was a whole different story.

"Hello" Khushi said with panic.

"Hi Khushi is everything fine."

"Everything is fine and thank god you're not dead."

"Why would I be dead?"

"Well I had this dream that you drove off in the night and that you were speeding and you didn't notice and hit a truck and your heart beated once and then it stopped and then the dream ended."

"But Khushi calm down, it's just a bad."

Before he say dream Khushi cut him off.

"Oh shut up Arnavji."

This was second time he was told to shut up and he was shocked that nobody saw him as the strong Arnav but as the kind and innocent Arnav.

"Okay Khushi whatever you say Khushi." Arnav said with little care.

"Well as I was saying I want you to come to Italy but you may not interfere with whatever do hear for the wedding or not the wedding." Khushi said with care and tears.

She cared for him more than herself and the baby because she has lost him twice and she did not want lose him again and not for good.

"But Khushi as your husband, I should be watching over you and the baby."

"I lost you twice and I am not losing you again. I love you and I will do anything to keep you safe even if it means I have to sacrifice myself or the baby."

"Oh come on Khushi nothing will happen like that and the baby will be fine."

"Arnavji I want you to come as soon as possible."

"I will try Khushi."

"No you won't try, you will come."

"Okay whatever you say."

With that Khushi hung up the phone. Arnav didn't know why she was acting so differently because Khushi first didn't want him to come and now she does and now he didn't know what do.

Chapter 13

Information

Arnav had thought about it a bit before he calling Aman.

"Hello Aman."

"Yes sir."

"I am going to need a ticket to Italy for tomorrow."

"Okay sir."

"Also I am going to need to know about Mr. Varun Kashyap and fast."

"Okay sir."

After that Arnav hung up the phone. Well after a while Aman called back.

"Hello sir."

"Yes Aman."

"I got the ticket it will be sent to your house in a bit and I got all the information of Mr. Varun and it will be sent to you with the tickets sir."

"Thank you Aman."

"Before I hang up do you need anything."

"No thanks Aman that's all."

"Okay."

After a little while the tickets and information came.

"These letters are for Mr. Raizada."

"Okay just wait a few seconds."

"Okay ma'am."

"Chote!"

"Yes Di."

"Something has come for you."

"Okay Di I will come down in one second.

"Okay Chote."

After bit he came running down with a little smile.

"Chote why are you so happy. It's just the mail."

"Oh Di I booked a ticket to see Khushi."

"Oh I should have know because my Chote will do everything and anything to see his wife." She said with a giggle.

"Well you should shut your mouth." He said as he signed the paper and took the two letters.

"Chote you shouldn't talk to your big sister like that."

"Well I have got to go upstairs and pack."

"Okay Chote."

"And Di we need to talk."

"Okay Chote and when will we talk and when are you leaving."

"After I am done packing and I am leaving tomorrow morning."

"Okay Chote."

With that Anjil went to the kitchen to make tea and Arnav ran upstairs to start packing and read the information.

Well the first thing he did was go to the poolside and open up the t big red envelope and inside were Mr. Varun's information and he read through everything but there was two things that popped out at him the most. One being that his wedding gowns are best sellers around the world. The second one being that he was orphan and had sister too and that it was true that he lived with the Gupta family.

The second envelope were the tickets and when he opened it his heart beat got faster. So he took the envelope close to chest and sat and thought for a bit and after he started packing because didn't want to keep Di waiting.

Chapter 14

The talk

Arnav walked down stairs slowly thinking about what and how he was going to say everything because everything sounded better in his but he didn't know what his Di would say, she might say to stay or go. But on the other hand he thought that she would take Khushi side and tell him that she just pregnant that she will tend to be over protect of him because he knew because he had searched it up once when his Khushi had confirmed she was pregnant.

When he got down he saw his Di sitting in shirt and skirt drinking her tea and on the table in front of her was another cup of tea which he realized was for him.

"Chote drink your tea or it will get cold."

Saying that snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Okay Di."

And then he picked up his tea and sat on the couch facing his sister.

"So Chote what did you want to talk about."

"Well I am going to go to see Khushi tomorrow."

"I know Chote."

"Well does everyone else know."

"Yes everyone knows I told them the day you told me."

"Oh okay and Di."

"Yes Chote."

"Can we talk."

"Well that's what were doing right now." Anjil said with a giggle in her voice.

"Well do you know why I am going."

"Yes because you miss Khushiji and you can't stand to be without her."

"Yes but her friend call me one night telling me that Khushi isn't doing well and when I talked to Khushi, shstope told me that she had a bad dream and in the dream I die in a car crash and she hears my heart beat and then she tells me the dream the dream she said that I had died in a car crash and that I end up dying and in the end Khushi hears my last heartbeat and she said the dream stops."

"Well Chote I think you made the right decision to go because I as your Di that's what I would do."

"But Di."

"Yes Chote."

"But its just a dream."

"I know it is I just want you to be safe just in case and I want to be with Khushiji because your now going to be a father and you need to be with that baby no matter what."

"Okay Di."

"Chote, I don't want to miss that flight so go to bed."

"Okay Di."

Arnav finished drinking his tea and went up to his room and started thinking about Khushi. While Di sat there doing her assignments while drinking her tea.

Chapter 15

Regret

Khushi did miss Arnav and all but she didn't want him to come because her life has been tough since the whole sheetal, shyam and contest and now all Khushi wanted do was restart her life because she was once a poor innocent girl in the hands of Laad governer and now she is mother with one eight year old and another child on the way but the best part was that she was with her Arnav not that rude, mean and evil ASR. But she believed that she was doing this of the safety of Arnav.

As she began to think a nice kind voice which sounded low but was very gentle touch her mind. Well it took the voice abit to get Khushi to her attention.

"Khushiji."

"Hello."

"Is anyone there, hello."

"Oh! Hey sorry Varun I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about. It's alright if don't want to tell me."

"What! No. You're like a older

brother to me, so I don't care. Who says so."

"So if you say so but now Khushi what is on your mind."

"Well kinda regret telling Arnav to come to Italy because I want to restart my life and my love for him will interfere with what I am am going to do."

"Also Khushi I am going to say this for your well being, well Khushiji I believe that it was kind of the right thing because I understand what you trying to say but I believe that Arnav should be by your side at least for the baby's sake because I feel that you want to change your way of being but I feel that your kids and Arnav get nothing out of it being positive. If you leave the kids they will be motherless and Arnav will have a broken heart and after all of this and if you still think this way. I am not going to judge. I am just pointing out the right thing to do."

"Also Khushiji we are going on little tour around Italy in a bit, you meet my fiance and day after tomorrow were going to get you applied for english and Italian class."

"Okay."

"Well I am going to tell Arava."

"Okay."

As Varun left the room, Khushi began to think. She thought that Arnav should come but she try to avoid him.

Chapter 16

A little trip

Khushi found a cute little dress which had pink shoulders and was in yellow, red and orange, as she walked out the washroom that had note on it and she read what it said "This for you it's for our little trip. Love Varun." Seeing that made Khushi think that his fiance would be the luckiest girl in the world to have husband like him. Thinking that made think of Arnav but then she tried to change the subject by thinking about the baby.

Her little belly was slowly showing. Which Khushi thought was cute. So she started rubbing her little belly and then she realized she was still in her towel so she took her clothes and the new dress into the washroom.

Once she was done changing she found some makeup and jewelry, which Khushi put on and walked downstairs Varun and Arava looked ready to go. Varun wear a casual blue shirt, black pants and red sneakers. While Arava looked like Arnav on a casual day. When Khushi came down (in the dress, jewellery and makeup also with her hair down straight) there mouths dropped and Khushi started to giggle and Varun spoke.

"Well Khushi I wasn't expecting you to wear it. It was just a little house welcoming gift."

"Your gift looked amazing and the baby wants to look it's best so this is what I had."

"Mom you look amazing."

"Why thank you sweetheart. But you look just like dad."

"Thanks my mom I try."

"Well lets get going before we go crazy with compliments."

As Khushi walked to door and saw red heels.

"Varun ji."

"Yes Khushi."

"Where are my shoes?"

"There right in front of you."

"Well the shoes I had before were gold coloured."

"Well this is another gift."

"Oh Vaurnji you didn't have to do this."

"Yes I do because you're my baby sister."

"Well fine. Whatever you say."

"Can we go now!"

"Sure Arava we can go now."

"YAH!"

Arava ran to the car side door while Khushi walked beside Varun to the car. Khushi wouldn't stop asking questions to Varun while Arava looked out the window and after a while Khushi switched places with Arava but all Arava could ask or think about was Italy and how when he got older he would move here. But he would bring his parents, he was going have to think about that a little.

After a while Varun stopped.

"Varun ji."

"Yes Khushi."

"Why did we stop?"

"Well we stopped because we are at my friend's shop he is is a fashion designer and want you to get whatever you and Arava want and all of it is on me."

"Well Varunji you know that you don't need to do this."

"Shut up to me sister Khushi you are like a sister to me."

"Whatever."

"Mom."

"Yes Arava."

"Why do not argue with Varun uncle but you do with dad."

"Well Arava me and uncle Varun used bud heads with each other but I found no point in it because he always won the fight while on other hand your dad is very overprotective and don't like that and I feel I don't need that."

"Oh okay."

Finally Varun opened the doors to the car and Arava jumps out and slams the door and runs up to the door whole Khushi and and Arava jumped out and slammed the door and ran to the front of the steps while Khushi and Varun took there time and finally they got out the car and they both walked to Arava and then up the steps and once they got in they saw the owner's daughter.

"Hi Kristen."

"Hi ."

"Is your dad here and I would like you to meet my sister Khushi."

"Hi my Kristen Jenner."

"Hi my name Khushi Kumari Gupta Singh Raizada and this my son Arava Singh Raizada." Khushi said

She still did not know how to speak english but she did know how say some things but not a lot she didn't have strong english.

"Hi." Arava said shyly.

"Oh so you're wife, we have heard a lot about because he is a big name India."

"Oh okay."

"You guys can wait here and I will go call my dad."

As they waited Khushi asked how he knew them and that's when Varun told after he left India they took (Kristen's grandparents) him and his sister in and cared for them and thats how he meet Kristen's father and now they are the both of bestfriends. Once he came to an end with the story Michael came down.

"Michael!"

"Varun!"

"How's it going?"

"Well it's going good."

And finally Michael noticed Khushi and Arava.

"Well Varun, who is this lady next to you?"

"Well Michael, this my sister Khushi and son Arava they came from India to be there for my wedding."

"Well hello Khushi and Arava. My name is Michael Jenner but you can call me Michael. "

"Well hi Michael, my name Khushi Kumari Gupta Singh Raizada and this Arava Singh Raizada. But you can call us Khushi and Arava."

"Hi." Arava said shyly again."

"Hello and Arava you don't have to be scared I won't bite and your Mr. Raizada's wife aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"Big shot in India I guess."

"Yea."

and after that Khushi and Arava looked as Michael turned to Varun and started talking.

"Well what brings to my store Varun."

"I told Khushi and Arava that they get whatever they wanted and it is on me."

"Well go ahead and if you need anything just ask I am always here and if I am not you can ask Kristen."

"Kirsten!"

"Yes! Dad." Kirsten said as she ran towards where they were.

"Would please show Khushi and Arava around sure."

"Also you should come to dinner and meet my wife and sons."

"Sure we can right Varun?"

"Yes Khushi we can you want to know so much about Itay Varun that you forgot India Varun."

"Yes I do want to know and how could forget."

After Khushi and Arava left with Kirsten. While Varun and Michael were talking about the upcoming fashion show and how he wants Khushi to walk with him because cared for her so much and that world revolved around all his three sister even though he and Payal had rough relationship in the past he still loves her as a sister and he thinks that she might too.

After a while Khushi and Arava came back with a hand full of clothing and other things. They both walked to Varun and they all went the counter and finally got the door after saying bye to the Jenners and they went to the car put everything in the trunk and they all got the car and started driving.

"Varun."

"Yes Khushi."

"I want to cut some of my hair off because I think I won't be able to maintain it when the baby comes."

"But Khushi your hair looks long amazing."

"But this for the baby and I don't want it eating my hair. But I also hope Arnav doesn't mind."

"Well Khushi you sure you want to do this."

"Yes I am it`s apart of the change process."

"Okay whatever you say Khushi. I will take you to my hair stylist, she is amazing."

After a while of driving they got to the hair salon and once Khushi went in her mouth dropped because it was amazing and gorgeous inside from the beautiful tiled floors to the gold chandeliers.

"Nicole!"

"Varun!"

"Meet my sister Khushi and her son Arava."

"Hello Khushi and Arava my name is Nicole Logan."

"Hi they both said in unison."

"Now Varun why have you come the salon."

"Well my sister Khushi wants to cut her hair and do as she wants it and it`s all on me."

"Okay then, now Khushi come with me."

"Okay."

Khushi followed Nicole to a chair and started putting on the long cover and a towel on her back to keep her head from hurting.

"So Khushi what would you like your hair to look like."

"Because I am having a baby, I want it short but not to short I want it enough to tie back."

"Okay."

So after a while she saw her hair.

"So Khushi do you like it

I don`t like, it I love it."

"Why thank you Khushi if you need anything done you know who to call now."

Once Khushi came back Arava and Varun`s mouth`s dropped and Nicole and Khushi laughed. Varun went to the counter to pay and Arava got touch Khushi hair.

"Let`s go. Bye Nicole."

"Bye Khushi, Arava and Varun."

"Bye." They said in unison.

They left and went to the car. Once they got in.

"Let`s go home."

"Before we go home Khushi let`s get lunch and then we go home okay."

"Okay."

After little more driving they went to a restaurant and got food to eat and they all laughed, cried and talked about everything going on. After they went home and Khushi got into the shower first thing to clean her new hair while Aarav went to his room to watch tv and Varun sat down in the living room to read the newspaper. When the phone rang.

Chapter 17

Can`t wait

Arnav said goodbye everyone, he couldn't wait to see Khushi and Arava. He felt sick he felt like dying the only thing he had of her was her bangles, her perfume and clothes. Once he got on the plane he was very relaxed knowing he was going to see her. But to keep his mind off he got on to his work. After a while of doing work he called Varun`s house.

Hello.

Hello this is Mr. Varun Kashyap speaking.

Well this Mr. Arnav Singh Raizada.

Oh Mr. Raizada.

Well you can call me Arnav.

Okay Arnav, what would you like

I would like to Khushi

Sorry Khushi is busy at moment but you can talk to Arava.

Sure. Arnav said thinking what Khushi would be busy with.

Arava!

"Yes Varun uncle."

"Would you like to talk to Arnav."

"Yes."

And he came running down. Once he came down Varun gave him the phone.

"Hello Dad."

"Yes Arava and hello."

"What are you doing."

"Well I coming to Italy to meet you guys."

"Really, you're coming!"

"Yes, I am."

"What time and when are you coming?"

"Tomorrow and 9:00 am."

As Arnav said that Khushi came down wearing her normal salwar and duptta. Walked to the living living room to see Varun reading the newspaper to Arava on the phone.

"Dad."

"Yes champ."

"Would like to talk to mom?"

"Sure champ."

"Mom."

"Yes, Arava."

"Would you like to talk to dad."

"Sure Arava."

Arava passed the phone to Khushi and went to where Varun sat.

"Hello Arnavji."

"Yes Khushi."

"What are you doing?"

"I am on a plane coming to see you guys."

"What!"

"Yea Khushi. I am in Italy tomrrow at 9:00am."

"Well. I will see tomorrow then my Rome."

"I shall too my Juliet."

And then they both started to laugh. After saying bye and I love you they hung up and they all started getting to go to the dinner. While Arnav thought about how his Khushi was going to look like when he sees her tomorrow. Arnav really didn't do anything other than work

Chapter 18

Dinner party

Khushi, Arava and Varun all dressed very classy, Khushi in all red that she had and baby stomach showing more (she was now in her third and half weeks into her pregnancy) than it did in the morning, Arava looked like business Arnav and Varun looked business Varun. They all looked like perfect family but were secretly spies like Khushi had seen in an English movie with Arnav.

They all got ready to go and then they went to the car and Varun started driving.

"Varunji ."

"Yes Khushi."

"We have to pick up Arnavji from the airport because he is coming tomorrow and his flight lands at 9:00am. Also I want to go buy so a car so I can learn to drive and we are meeting your fiance as you said. Also we slowly start the preparations. What type wedding are you having?"

"Sure. We can try, but you are not driving it now. Also yes as I said. Also sure we can start next week and I am having Christian wedding."

"Oh okay and yes we shall."

"It's alright, I know you wanted it our cultural way but I think we should try something new."

"Okay and true. I have never seen a western wedding real life but I did in movie with Arnavji."

The whole time Khushi and Varun were talking Arava was looking outside and thinking about his dad and how he was coming to Italy. He couldn't wait to see

"Where here!"

Arava as usually slammed the door and ran up the steps and so did Varun to catch up with Arava while Khushi took her time. Once all of them reached the door Varun knocked the door and Michael answered.

"Welcome to the Jenner house hold Khushi and Arava and this is my wife Christiana and my two sons Jason and Logan."

"Hello."

"Hello Khushi and Arava . If you need anything you know where to come if you need anything."

"Well Christina Khushi can't speak english very well and so I will translate to her and I will do the same when she talks to you. but don't worry Christina, Khushi is going to learn English and Italian soon."

"Oh okay."

As they were introduced and had dinner and the adults chatted in the living room and drank wine while kids played. But Khushi didn't drink at all staying to her culture but she remembered the time she drank and as she went for a drink Varun stopped her because she is pregnant state.

After a while they said their goodbyes and Khushi, Arava and Varun left to go home. On the drive home they were all quite. All Khushi and Arava could think about was Arnav. Khushi thinking about how she was how she was going to greet her husband and Arava how he was going find his dad. Once they had gotten home they all got freshed up and went to bed.

Khushi started to dream about Arnav and that dream about Arnav dying came up. But when it came up again it was a little more than the last heartbeat scene. She saw Arava and that he was fine and that it was her Arnav(the whole dream was going on she tried to wake up but she couldn't something was stopping her).

Chapter 19

Arnav's arrival

Arava woke up first and started to slam on Khushi's and Varun's door and screaming "It's time to go!"

After hearing Arava screaming for a while Varun got up while Khushi took her time because she was stood pregnancy was killing she just wished the baby would come out already. Today as she woke up she felt as if her belly were now bigger. She was almost in her fourth week and she couldn't wait for the baby, one because she wanted to see how it looked like and second this baby was giving her hell from bad dreams to vomiting. Khushi looked out window and saw that it was sunny and she decide to wear shorts, a sleeveless shirt with button down shirt over top,a pair of red sneakers,aviator sunglasses and messenger bag. Once Khushi was ready they went to the car and started driving to the airport.

Arnav on the other hand couldn't wait to see Khushi, Arava and the their newest addition the most . As Arnav thought about the new little baby he found that he really wanted a girl. He wanted the baby to be like a mini Khushi. Just like Khushi (he thought to himself). She would run around the house wearing clothes just like his Khushi. But he also thought that he shouldn't keep his hopes up because who knows what the gender is and what anything bad happens to Khushi and baby. But for now all Arnav do was pray. Arnav was caught in his thoughts that he had not gotten off the plane yet and that everyone was gone and that the flight attendant had to snap him out of his thoughts to get him off the plane. Once he got off the plane he went get his suitcase went. He really didn't he a lot to bring with him. All he had was medium suitcase and his briefcase. After getting his suitcase he went to the arrivals, He couldn't wait to see them.

Once Khushi( the addition too), Arava and Varun were at the airport. Khushi went to were all the seats were and she sits down because this pregnancy was always making her tired and because of this she really didn't want to go to class and driving to cars. While Arava runs towards the arrival area and Varun following them.

"Varunji."

"Yes Khushi."

"I am going to sit for a bit because I am tired and because of this stupid pregnancy."

"Okay Khushi. Arava and me are going to go to the arrival area."

"Oh okay I will come in a bit."

Arnav couldn't wait to see Khushi and Arava. Once he got to


End file.
